La Llave de los Dones Soy YO?
by Guns and Miley
Summary: Una escuela, competencias, todos quieren ser los mejores. May Mapple entra al Tec. Pokemon de Hoenn para cumplir con la misión que le otrorgaron. Será fácil para ella?
1. Prólogo

Esta historia se ubica en la Región Hoenn, un tecnológico pokemón, aula 3A, una chica de pelo azul no dejaba de mirar el reloj que estaba ubicado sobre la pizarra, mientras la profesora de historia parloteaba sobre la revolución Francesa. Su amiga pelirroja que estaba a ssu lado, solo jugaba con un mechon de su cabello mientras fingía que prestaba atención.

-RIIIIIIIIIIINGGGG !-

El ruido del timbre despertó a los que estaban dormidos y relajó a quienes miraban el reloj con desesperación, como Dawn.

-Recuerden que la nota que les di la semana pasada, es la que va en su calificación para el semestre-

-Por suerte saqué ocho- Decía Dawn, mientras cerraba su carpeta y la llevaba en sus brazos

-Claro que si Dawn, eres una de las más listas del grado-

-Tu sacaste siete, Misty. Esa no es una mala nota-

-Lo sé. Pero un ocho es mejor-

-Vamos a Almorzar- Dijo Dawn mientras caminaba hacia la puerta seguida de Misty

* * *

><p>En una mesa de la cafetería se encontraban tres chicos tambien de 3A. Uno de ellos, Drew Hastings, de ciudad LaRousse, era el más popular de todos en los tres 3° (A, B y C). Todas las chicas morian por estar con él, una sonrrisa suya derretía a cualquiera de ellas, siempre es amable y bromea con sus amigos, aunque por dentro Drew no se siente igual, quiere ser coordinador. A su lado estaba Ash Ketchum, de Pueblo Paleta, Kanto el estar con Drew lo hacía popular, aunque él no estaba con él por eso, más de una le habia pedido una cita. Es algo impulsivo, no tiene mucha paciencia y suele ser muy ingenuo; a pesar de todo esto tiene muy buen corazón y siempre trata de ayudar a los demas con lo que puede. Tiene una relación especial con Misty, cada vez que la vé no le puede sacar los ojos de encima, nadie, si siquiera sus amigos, saben que siente por ella exactamente. El último es Paul Vanderwall, de Ciudad Rocavelo, Sinnoh. Es muy frío, calculador y misterioso, por eso atrae a las chicas, aunque eso es lo que a él menos le interesa. Nadie sabe exactamente por qué está en el tecnológico ni porqué es tan frío, se junta con Drew y Ash porque siente que son los únicos que lo comprenden. Drew y Ash dicen que cuando él sonrrie es porque algo malo va a pasar, ya que no lo hace muy amenudo. Quiere llegar a ser uno de los mejores entrenadores de todos.<p>

-Puaj! El puré de papas está horrible- Dijo Ash mientras escupía todo sobre su plato

-Podrias hacer eso en el baño la próxima vez?- Bromeo Paul sin sacar su fria expresion de su rostro

-Ash, te dije que no te lo comieras, sabia que esto pasaria- Drew

-Como lo sabes Drew?- Preguntó Ash mientras tomaba su vaso de jugo de naranja y tomaba un sorvo

-Es lógico, hace tres días hubo puré de papa, porque crees que hoy tambien?, porque les sobró y la comida cuesta dinero-

-Tienes mucho tiempo para pensar- Dijo Ash

-No es cuestion de tiempo Ash, es solo hacerlo, pero tu nunca lo haces- contestó Drew

-A veces- Dijo Ash

-Miren quienes vienen- Dijo Paul con su tipica sonrrisa de malicia

-Era muy raro que sonria por algo bueno- Dijo Ash mientras veía lo que se acercaba

-No me digas- Exclamó Drew con sarcasmo.

-Mi peor pesadilla-

-Brianna...-

-Y Macey...-

-Holaa!- Gritaron las dos chicas al mismo tiempo cuando llegaban

-Hola...- Dijeron sin el menor animo Ash y Drew

-Que hacen?- Dijo Brianna mientras se sentaba al lado de Drew abrazandolo con los brazos por el cuello

-Es una cafetería, estamos comiendo- Decía Ash mientras se alejaba de Macey que se corrian cada vez más cerca de él. Casi tira a Paul al suelo.

-La comida está rica?- Preguntó Brianna

-Oh! Si! Claro! Te recomiendo el puré de papas, está exquisito- Dijo Paul mientras le pasaba a Brianna el plato de Ash

-Drew, por que no compartes conmigo?-

-No tengo apetito, gracias- Contestó Drew a esa pregunta

Brianna tomó los cubiertos que estaba usando Drew y se metió una cucharada de puré en la boca. Lo saboreó por cinco segundos y lo escupió sobre el plato de nuevo-

-Que buenos modales para una señorita, los modales perfectos para una novia de Drew Hastings- Dijo Paul mientras sonrreía arrogantemente con los brazos cruzados. Drew le enviaba una mirada asesina.

-Eres muy graciosos Paul- Ironizó Brianna

-Ya me voy, tengo que entrenar- Dijo Ash mientras se levantaba para huir de la prision en la que estaba

-Tambien vas a competir en la medalla azul? Es de agua, y a pesar de tener pokemón de fuego sé que ganaré- Presumió Macey

-Los pokemón de fuego son debiles contra los de agua, por lo tanto es muy dificil que ganes- Explicó Paul- Pero es normal que no sepas eso, vámonos chicos-

Drew, Ash y Paul se fueron a sacar el uniforme. Ash fué hacia el estadio acuatico para obtener su quinta medalla de quince, ésta seria su primer medalla de agua. Drew fué hacia el estadio de concursos para inscribirse en uno. Cada listón que ganabas en la escuela, valía como la mitad de uno de los concursos originales de Hoenn. Drew ya tenía cuatro, por lo tanto, dos. En cuanto a Paul, se quedó en su habitación estudiando para la lección de historia.

* * *

><p>-Buena suerte en el concurso Dawn- Le dijo Misty a su mejor amiga antes de tomar caminos separados- Me gustaría ir a verte, pero mi tercer medalla de Agua me está esperando!<p>

-No te preocupes Misty, tambien me gustaría ir a verte- Contestó con una sonrrisa Dawn- Buena suerte a tí tambien

Ambas tomaron caminos separados. Dawn llegó al estadio de concursos quince minutos antes de que el evento empezara. Ya tenía tres listones, con uno más tendría dos originales. Se acercó al escritorio de la administradora para inscribirse

-Hola, me gustaría inscribirme en el concurso, Soy Dawn Hikari, de 3A de secundaria, aquí está mi tarjeta- Y le pasó a la administradora pelirosa una tarjeta color verde con un listón

La administradora comenzó a teclear en su computadora los datos

-Muy bien Hikari, eres la participante numero 23-

-Muchas Gracias-

Dawn estaba dandole de comer a su Piplup para prepararse antes de la prescentación, cuando un grupo de chicas le llamó la atención, estaban cuchicheando sobre algo mientras miraban a alguien. Dawn quiso ver quien era, se trataba de Drew Hastings. Era su compañero de clase, según lo que ella sabía era muy popular. No hablaba con él muy amenudo, solo cuando éste le pedía una hoja o un sacapuntas, o lo que sea.

-Numero 21, prepárese para la presentación- Anunció el parlante

Drew que estaba apoyado contra la pared con los ojos cerrados y los brazos cruzados se levantó y se fué hacia la salida y comenzó su prescentación

-Roselia, vé!- Una hermosa roselia salíó de la pokebola y comenzó a moverse. -Danza de Pétalos!- Roselia levantó sus brazos con rosas hacia arriba y de ahí salieron pequeños pétalos color rosa- Ahora gira- El pokemón de hierva comenzó a girar rápidamente haciendo que los pétalos se expandieran por todos lados. -Ahora un Rayo solar!- Roselia seguía girando mientras una luz comenzaba a desprenderse de sus pétalos. Ésta combinación dió como resultado a miles de pétalos de rosas volando por el cielo y luces particulas de luces sentellantes tambien.

-El puntaje del número 21, Drew Hastings, de 3A, secundario es de 29.6/30- Anunció el altavoz. Al esuchar esto, Drew sonrió y caminó hacia donde estaba antes con su roselia

-Viste eso Piplup?- Le dijo Dawn a su pokemón- Tenemos que hacer una presentación tan buena como esa.

-Piplup!-

El número 22 era una niña del 1B con un Gliger, su presentación tuvo un resultado de 22.8, no superaba a la de Drew Hastings.

-Numero 23, prepárese para la presentación-

-Aquí vamos Piplup, por el cuarto listón- Suspiró Dawn

-Piplup!- Exclamó dandole animos a su entrenadora

Dawn entró en la arena con su pokemón y comenzaron su presentación, sorprendieron a los jueces (que estaban ocultos) El Piplup de Dawn lucía radiante con su piel brillante, giraba y lanzaba agua y burbujas por todos lados. Obtuvo un 29.4/30, no superó a Hastings, pero le daba el boleto a la segunda ronda

* * *

><p>-Bien hecho Starmie!- Gritaba euforicamente una pelirroja despues de haber ganado su cuarta batalla por la medalla azul -Con eso tenemos nuestro pase seguro a la medalla azul-<p>

-Yo no lo creeria así-

-Ah?- Misty volteó y se sorprendió al ver quien le había hablado- Ketchum, eres tu...

-Si-

-Que raro que... me... hables...- dijo Misty entre palabras

-No te estoy hablando, solo te estoy advirtiendo que si peleas contra mi, no me ganaras- Advirtió Ash

-Piensa lo que quieras- Respondió Misty- Tu no sabes de donde vengo no?

-De Kanto, creo-

-Kanto, Gimnacio Cerulean de Ciudad Celeste-

-Oí que ese gimnacio tiene tres lideres mujeres-

-Son mis hermanas, y cuando gane la copa remolino en Jhoto, las superaré y me convertiré en la lider del gimnacio-

-Solo si consigues la medalla azul-

-Eso planeo-

-Adios-

-...adios-

Por alguna extraña razón, no podía dejar de mirar como se alejaba.

* * *

><p>Dawn habia ganado la segunda, tercera y cuarta ronda. La quinta y última la tendría contra Drew.<p>

-Tyflushon, podemos vencer a Hastings, solo tenemos que combinar bien los ataques, somos fuertes contra su Roselia porque es de Hierva, pero Hastings se caracteriza por los ataques de agilidad.

-Taaiiii-

-Vas a tardar mucho Hikari?-

-No, ya estamos listos-

La batalla fué dura e intensa Tyflushon atacaba a Roselia con fuego, mientras ésta los esquivaba con velocidad. Al final, Tyflushon iba a atacar a Roselia por detras mientras que cargaba su rayo solar, pero en el último segundo Roselia volteó y Tyflushon recibió un golpe directo de rayo solar.

Dawn regresó a Tyflushon a su pokebola y la miró con ternura y una sonrisa

-Tyflushon, estuviste incríble, eres el mejor-

A Drew le entregaron el listón y fué a saludar a Dawn. Ganó la batalla, pero le costó mucho hacerlo

-Bien hecho Hikari- Le extendió la mano

-Muchas gracias- Le dió la mano y Drew se retiró

* * *

><p>-Le ganaste a Ketchum?, él y Hastings son de los mejores de todo el secundario, es decir, no creo que puedan derrotar a alguno de 5° o 6°, pero son muy buenos- Le decía Dawn a su mejor amiga, Misty, mientras se ponía la musculosa de la pijama<p>

-Si, y ya tengo mi cuarta medalla- Le mostró a Dawn- Ketchum es un entrenador increible, pero no me supera cuando se trata de pokemon de agua-

-Presumes demasiado- Dijo Hikari entre risas

-Solo es broma-

-Vamos a dormir, mañana tenemos que levantarnos temprano-

-Espera! Olvidé contarte algo!- Gritó Misty

-Era necesario gritar?-

-Lo siento, pero escucha: Mañana una chica nueva entrará en nuestra división-

-Como lo sabes?-

-Oí a Jim hablando con el director, tal vez comparta habitación con nosotras-

-No me molesta, siempre y cuando no se paresca a Brianna o a Macey, todo estará bien-

-Lo mismo digo, ahora sí vamos a dormir-

* * *

><p><strong>Quien será la chica nueva?<strong>

**A Misty y a Dawn les Agradará?**

**Lean el próximo capitulo!**

**chaoooo!**

**~Guns and Miley~**


	2. Descubriendo poderes

La alarma sonaba muy fuerte en el cuarto de tres adolescentes de catorce años, que no sabían lo que se les esperaba para ese día.

-Chicos levantense, hoy empezamos el día de una manera estupenda, con la profesora de Química- Resopló Drew mientras apagaba la alarma

-No hice mi tarea- Decía Ash mientras se rascaba el ojo con la mano derecha

-Me voy a Duchar- Dijo Paul bajando de su cama de un salto. Tomó su bata y su toalla purpura y salió del lugar

-Ash...-

-Que?- Respondió el recien llamado

-No se porqué pero siento que este va a ser un largo día-

-Todos los días en la escuela son iguales, largos y aburridos, exepto cuando hay batallas-

-Creeme, hoy va a ser diferente-

* * *

><p>-Dawn! Levantate, vamos a llegar tarde- Gritaba Misty, pero su amiga solo volteaba y se tapaba la cara con una almohada color rosa.<p>

-Piplup, necesito tu ayuda-

Automáticamente el pokemón pinguino salió de su pokebola y le dió una pequeña mojadita a Dawn en la cara

Dawn, puso su antebrazo sobre sus ojos y dijo:- Ya desperté.

-Aquí está tu uniforme, pontelo, peinate, lavate los dientes y vamos a desayunar-

-Tu ya hiciste todo eso?-

-Todo es posible si te levantas a las seis y media de la mañana, y no a las siete. Dawn, tenemos que entrar a clases a las 7:30-

-Ya me levanté- Dijo mientras se levantaba sin animos de su cama y se ponía el uniforme

-Me ayudas a peinarme?- Le preguntó Dawn a Misty desde su pequeño baño. No tenía ducha, pero tenia un espejo, un lavabo y un retrete.

-Claro- Misty comenzó a cepillarle el cabello a Dawn, ella siempre tenía el cabello suave y brillante. Hoy la humedad se puso en su contra, tenía mucho frizz.

-Dawn-

-Si?-

-Vas a matarme pero...tienes mucho frizz-

-Hay no! Que voy a hacer ! Voy a tener que usar una gorra ! Hay no! la profesora de química me obligaría a quitarmela ! y si...!-

-Calmate- interrumpio Misty- Ésto me pasa muchas veces, se arregla con la pinza y ya...

-No se que haría sin tí-

-Yo tampoco Dawn :)-

Misty tomaba con delicadeza los mechones del cabello de Dawn y le pasaba la pinza. Al terminar quedó con el cabello sedoso y brillante

-Quedó muy bien !-

-Muchas gracias...que hora es?- Dawn miró su pokewatcho y vió que eran las 7:20- Misty! en diez minutos entramos, no tenemos tiempo para desayunar.

-Podemos comprarnos una barra de cereal en la máquina

* * *

><p>En el aula de química, todos estaban sentados en cualquier lado, hoy les cambiarian su compañero de laboratorio.<p>

-Buenos días alumnos-

Todos se levantaron y contestaron

-Buenos días profesora Donkan-

-Como saben, hoy van a cambiar de compañero ya que el semestre terminó, pero antes quiero presentarles a una nueva alumna que estará en la habitación numero 93 del pasillo D

-Misty! Estará con nosotras!- Le susurro Dawn a su mejor amiga

-SHHHH!-

-Señorita Hikari, puede contarnos a todos lo que estaba diciendo?-

-Em...-

-Dos semanas de castigo en él área de teatro-

-que?, profesora, eso es injusto! solo fue un susurro!- Le dijo a la profesora mientras se ponia de pie de su asiento

-Tres semanas-

-QUE?, en dos semanas es el concurso! tengo que entrenar!- Seguía reprochando. Misty solo apoyó su cabeza contra la mesa, su amiga estaba auto-avergonzandose y eso ya le costó tres semanas de castigo

-Y los del teatro necesitan que alguien pinte las escenografías, basta Hikari- al decir esto se volvió a sentar con la mirada baja- Ahora les voy a presentar a su nueva compañera, May Mapple

Una linda chica de catorce años entro al salon seria, tenia el pelo castaño y era de estatura media. Sus ojos azules (más oscuros que los de Dawn) le daban más brillo a su rostro. Al momento que todos la miraron, los cinco protagonistas de la historia, sintieron una punzada en su interior, no sabían lo que era ni tampoco sabian que lo habian sentido todos al mismo tiempo

Paul pensó que era linda y como que no estaba sonrriendo y no tenía ningun entusiasmo, le cayó bien obviamente

Ash solo la miró y vió que tenía un brazalete de los Guns N' Roses, asíque, tambien le cayó bien

En cuanto a Drew, no podía sacarle la mirada de encima, ella era tan... tan... era indescriptible para él, pero... solo es una chica, muy linda, como muchas otras, solo una chica. Tal vez esa era la razón por la que pensó que éste seria un día largo. O tal vez...

El sonido de un celular interrumpió sus pensamientos. Era de Paul, ya tenía su boleto a el castigo de tres semanas junto a Hikari.

-De quien es ese telefono? Que se ponga de pie.- Dijo la profesora seriamente. Paul se puso de pie, serio y con la mirada baja -Mio- Dijo sin cambiar su estado de animo.

-Acompañará a Hikari con sus tres semanas de castigo y me entregará el artefacto, se lo daré de vuelta al final de la clase-

Paul hiso lo que la profesora le ordenó sin cambiar su expresión. Sin embargo, por dentro se sentía furioso, no tenía tiempo para castigos, lo que él queria era ser un maestro pokemón, no telonero

-Ahora voy a decidir con quien estaran en este semestre, todos de pie.

-Ketchum, estarás con Oak, sin reprochar.

Oak, Gary Oak, era el rival de Ash desde que estan en 4° grado, no se llevan para nada bien y cuando compiten las batallas son eternas.

-Hikari, tu estarás con Mapple-

Misty salió de al lado de Dawn para darle su lugar a May, Dawn le dedico una sonrrisa a May, a la que ella contestó de la misma manera. Ya le estaba cayendo bien

-WaterFlower, Vanderwall-

-Hastings, Marshall-

...luego siguió con todos los demas. La profesora dió una actividad, tenían que definir que elementos contenían dos sustancias y agregarle o quitarle otros elementos para formar otra.

-yo creo que si mezclamos las dos así como están va a formarse lo que la profesora quiere- Dijo Misty con superioridad

-como lo sabes?- Le pregunto Paul

-Porque esta es azul, y esta debe ser solo agua con algun otro elemento y el azul con el agua forman en celeste, ese es el mejor color-

-No creo que esa sea la respuesta-

Ash y Gary no dejaban de pelear por tonterias, hace más de media hora que se habían salido de la química.

-Crees que esto sea solo agua o agua con algo, y este otro es agua con colorante o agua con colorante y algo?- Le decía May a Dawn mientras miraba con atención las sustancias en los tubos de ensallo

-Creo que ambas estan compuestas por agua, y el color azul debe ser provocado por... no lo se...- Respondió la peliazul

May la miro de una forma rara

-Que te pasa?- Le dijo Dawn

-Eres muy lista-

-No es para tanto-

Drew trataba de resolver la tarea, en los libros tenía que estar la respuesta, mientras que su compañero Kenny Marshall, no dejaba de mirar para atras, donde estaba Dawn. Drew sabía que a Marshall le gustaba mucho Hikari, por eso no le dijo nada.

La clase terminó, fué muy aburrida. A la hora siguiente tenían clase de gimnacia, era la hora favorita de Ash, ya que éste era muy competitivo, especialmente con Gary. Las chicas y los chicos estaban separados en esta clase.

-Vamos a cambiarnos la ropa por el uniforme de voleyball- Misty a Dawn

-Mapple quieres venir con nosotras? es decir, tenemos la misma habitación- Le preguntó Dawn a May con la sonrrisa que la caracteriza

-Esta bien- Respondió

-Vamos entonces!- Dijo la pelirroja

* * *

><p>Ash y Gary eran los jugadores estrella del equipo, cuando competian contra otros colegios ganaban, siempre, pero cuando tenian las prácticas en la escuela se ponían en equipos contrarios, los partidos eran aburridos, ninguno de los dos nunca pasaba la pelota y se ponian a discutir si algo era válido o no.<p>

-Dejen de discutir! La idea del juego es jugar en EQUIPO ustedes solo pelean y juegan solos!- Gritaba Kim, el profesor de Gimnacia y quien pasaba por los pasillos de las habitaciones cada tanto para controlar que todo este bien- Si todos los entrenamientos van a ser así, voy a tener que sacarlos del equipo escolar y tendrán que correr más de los diez minutos semanales!

-No quiero eso!- Dijeron Gary y Ash al unisono

-Entonces dejen de pelear!, ahora tomen un descanso

-Crees que dejaran de pelear algun dia?- Le preguntaba Drew a Paul mientras bebía de su botella de agua

-No lo creo, Oak es tan terco como Ash

-Solo espero que sus peleas no estorben en el entrenamiento, es decir nosotros no estamos en el equipo, pero me preocupa por los demas

-Se acabó el descanso! Ahora vamos a hacer ejercicios de velocidad y con eso terminamos por hoy.- Gritó Kim

Los chicos se pusieron en una ilera, el objetivo era superar su tiempo anterior. El recorrido era de correr con barras y algunos saltos. Drew y Paul tuvieron un buen tiempo, superaron al anterior, Gary Oak superó su tiempo de 14.6 con un 13.8 ahora era el turno de Ash.

-Ketchum es tu turno, tu tiempo anterior fué de 14.7, debes superar eso

Cuando Jim tocó el silbato, Ash comenzó a correr a gran velocidad, más de lo normal en cualquier persona, incluso un corredor profesional. Todos, incluso el mismo Ash estaban sorprendidos.

-No se como lo hiciste Ketchum, pero sacaste un 5.7, y superaste tu tiempo anterior por casi diez segundos

-Como hice eso?- Era en lo único que Ash podía pensar.

* * *

><p>-Chicas un descanso!- Gritaba la profesora<p>

-Bien hecho Mapple! Juegas muy bien al voley, practicas desde pequeña?- Le preguntaba Dawn a May mientras se secaba la cara con una toalla

- En realidad es por mi don...- Dijo con superioridad

-Tienes un don para jugar al voley?- Exclamó Misty sorprendida

-No! Nada de eso... solo era una... una... metafora, nunca jugué y sin embargo me sale bien, por eso creo que tengo un don- Respondió nerviosa la castaña

-Creo que ese no es el significado exacto de Metáfora...- Dawn notaba algo raro en May

-Miren quienes vienen ahí...- Dijo Misty mirando hacia el frente

-Mira mira- Brianna y Macey se acercaban a donde estaban las chicas con una expresión arrogante y superada- El duo de bobas A y su nueva amiga boba seguramente- ésto último lo dijo Brianna

-A quien llamas boba?- Grtó May acercandose a ellas con el puño en alto.

-No tiene sentido discutir con ellas, Misty siempre lo hace y termina con la cara roja de los nervios- le susurró Dawn al oído de May mientras tomaba su otra mano alejandola de Macey y Brianna

-A ti, a quien más- Le contestó Brianna. May ignoró lo que Dawn le dijo- No son buenos modales de una señorita- Mientras bajaba el puño de May

-Creo que ya se le pegó de Waterflower lo de la violencia- Macey se adelantó un paso

Esta vez, Misty fué quien respondió con brusquedad- El partido que sigue cuando termina el descanso, nosotras dos contra ustedes y el resto de sus amigas, si es que tienen.

-Trato hecho- Dijo Macey mientras le dedicaba una mirada asesina a Misty

Cinco minutos despues...

-Chicas terminó el descanso, vamos a hacer partidos de práctica, tenemos que ganarle al tecnológico de Unova- Dijo la profesora- Quienes elegiran los equipos?

-Ya solucionamos eso profesora, yo y Diamond (Macey) elegiremos los equipos- Misty

-Bueno, en ese caso parense aquí y comienzen

Macey comenzó- Brianna Cavanaugh

Misty prosiquió- May Mapple

May se levantó de su lugar con una sonrrisa de satisfacción

-Prima Julliard- Cuando Macey la nombró hiso reproche

-Porque tengo que estar con ella? No me cae bien! Prefiero estar con Waterflower- Dijo Prima (Prima es una chica que yo invente, no está en Pokemón). Al oír esto Misty sonrrió con satisfacción mientras miraba a Macey

-Disculpa, pero creo que es un privilegio que puedas estar en MI equipo, hay muchas otras que se mueren por estar en tu lugar, pero tu tuviste suerte porque juegas bien al voley- Contestó Brianna con arrogacia a la sonrrisita de Misty

-Que levante la mano la que quiera estar con Macey!-

-BASTA!, Guarden sus energias para la competencia dentro de dos semanas, Waterflower es tu turno de elegir.- Gritó la profesora cansada de escucharlas pelear

-Dawn Hikari- Dijo simplemente Misty

- Gwen Potter-

-Sakura Kinomoto (no es Sakura de Sakura Card Captor, pero no se me ocurria otro apellido, es Sakura la amiga de Misty, con un Espeon)

-Amy Roberts-

-Duplica Two-

-Rachel Martin-

-Y mi amiga del tercer año B...Kate Hollis-

Las chicas se pusieron en poscición, (voy a hacer un dibujito de las posciciones para quienes no saben sobre voley)

2 3 4

6

1 5

(quien saca se ubica en el numero 5)

Misty estaba en 2 (le gustaba rematar :P), Dawn en 1, May en 6, Sakura en 4, Duplica en 5 y Kate en 3

Duplica dió un saque directo al centro de la cancha, Brianna la tocó y llegó hasta May. Por un minisegundo, a Dawn le pareció que la pelota se detenía frente a May, pero creyó que eran allucionaciones.

El partido lo terminó ganando el equipo de Misty, por lo cual May y ella decidieron celebrarlo durmiendose muy tarde

* * *

><p>La chicas fueron a su cuarto, se bañaron, y se pusieron la pijama. A May le encantaba estar allí, pero sabía que no sería para siempre. Ella tenía poderes y estaba allí en el Tec, para evitar que sus iguales desataran un caos en el mundo. Por las prescencias que había podido obtener, se había dado cuenta de que Dawn y Misty eran elegidas, pero no podía decirles nada hasta que ellas tuvieran su primera prueva, además no sabía cuales eras sus habilidades ni si podrían controlarlas a la primera.<p>

Cada una estaba en su cama, a May le tocó el color amarillo, por lo tanto todas sus cosas eran color amarillo

-Ese partido de hoy estuvo genial, la parte que más me gustó fué cuando le rematé el balón en la cara a Brianna- Exclamó Misty mientras se secaba la boca con una toalla despues de lavarse los dientes

-O cuando Macey se patinó- Reía May

-Si fué un gran partido, pero ya tengo sueño-

-Buenas noches Misty, buenas noches...- Dawn fué interrumpida por May

-Pueden llamarme May-

- Mejor así- Misty

-Vamos a dormir, buenas noches- Dijo Dawn

-Buenas noches- Contestaron la pelirroja y la castaña al unisono

May y Dawn dormían plácidamente, en cambio Misty no podía dejar de moverse, estaba soñando algo muy extraño:-

-Dawn! Ten cuidado No!- Eso gritaba ella con un vestido de fiesta hasta las rodillas color aguamarina puesto y una tiara plateada en su cabeza, su cabello estaba unos pocos centímetros más largos

En ese momento, Dawn miró para atras y casi es deborada por una nube oscura, pero alguien se interpone en su camino...

-Ahh!- Fué lo único que pudo gritar la pelirroja cuando se levantó de golpe de su cama toda transpirada. May escuchó los gritos y automáticamente saltó de su cama para saber que pasaba

-Misty! Te encuentras bien?-

-Eso... eso creo, no te preocupes, tuve un sueño muy extraño, es todo-

-Estas segura de que estas bien? Puedo ir a sacar una botella de agua de las máquinas si quieres, no hay más en el frigobar...-

-Estoy bien May, gracias de todas formas...-

-Si necesitas algo solo avisame-

Sí, estaba en lo correcto, Misty al menos era una elegida, lo más probable era que tuviera el don de tener visiones del futuro, aunque ella no elige cuando éstas van a venir. ¿Como se lo decía sin que pensara que estaba loca?

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno, es tod<strong>**o por hoy,  
>Sorry por no actualizar, es que empecé las clases, ahora tengo menos tiempo :<br>Los chicos ya comienzan a tener algunos indicios de sus poderes, especialmente Ash y Misty.  
>¿Por que sus poderes se activan en este moemento de su vida y no en otro?<br>¿Como hará May para decirles a los Dotados la verdad?**

**Sigan leyendo !**

**~Guns And Miley~  
><strong>


	3. Nuestro secreto

Drew se levantó de su cama pesadamente, esa noche no había podido dormir bien, no podía dejar de pensar en la chica nueva. No despertó a Ash y Paul porque se enojarían con él, siempre se levantaban más tarde que él.

Fué a tomar un baño, necesitaba refrescarse, era primavera pero sentía que el calor lo estaba sofocando. Se duchó y volvió a su cuarto, Paul estaba sentado limpiando sus pokebolas mientras que Ash seguía durmiendo boca arriba mientras roncaba.

-Buenos días- Dijo el peliverde mientras se ponía el uniforme

-Buenos días, fuiste a ducharte?-

-Sí, necesitaba refrescarme- Excalmó mientras se sacudía el cabello aún un poco humedo- Despertamos a Ash?-

-Creo que Pikachu se encargará, verdad?- Mirando a la pequeña rata electrica que dormía sobre sus cojines color verde con rayos amarillos

-Pikachu !- Respondió la criatura. Se acerco a Ash sigilosamente, recargó sus mejillas color rojo y le dió un impactrueno a su entrenador

-AHHH!- Gritó Ash "semicarbonizado" en el suelo

-No tenías que hacerlo tan fuerte, pero bien hecho Pikachu- Le dijo Paul acariciando su cabeza

-Ya me desperté...-

-Buenos días dormilón, con que soñaste?- Le dijo Drew a Ash mientras se terminaba de enbotonar el primer botón de la camisa. Los varones siempre llegaban arrglados a la primer hora, pero luego se desajustaban la corbata y se ponían la camisa por afuera de los pantalones, solían ser regañados por los preceptores, pero a ellos no les importaba.

-Con nada-

Drew solo se concentraba en saber si Ash mentia o no, lo miró fijamente y escuchó la voz de Ash rebotando en su cabeza diciendo: - No es cierto, soñé que tenía una cita con Waterflower, ella es muy linda-

-Dijiste algo Ash?- Le preguntó Drew confundido, acaso... acaso le había leído la mente

-Si, te contesté cuando me preguntaste con que soñé... y te dije que con nada- Respondió el pelinegro

-Lo siento, creí que habias dicho algo más...-

-A alguien ya le esta afectando la primavera, asegurate de no almorzar afuera Drew- Contestó Paul quien ya se había puesto el uniforme hace un rato.

-Vamos, ahora tenemos clase de Literatura, y como siempre no hice la tarea- Dijo Ash mientras salía de la habitación junto con Paul

Drew solo se quedó pensativo en lo que había pasado hace unos momentos, era imposible que le haya leido la mente, no tenía poderes!

* * *

><p>Las chicas estaban caminando con su clásica barra de cereal diaria, tenían las esperanzas de que algun día iban a poder comer un desayuno descente. May tenía la mala costrumbre de hablar con la boca llena, algo a lo que Misty y Dawn ya se habían acostumbrado.<p>

-Una pregunta- Dijo la pellicastaña mientras metía una miga que se había salido de su boca por accidente- Por qué estan en esta escuela?, es decir, porque quieren, porque las obligan o porque tienen una meta... es decir, hay una razón no es verdad?

-Si, si la hay...- Dijo Misty mientras tiraba a la basura el envoltorio de su barra de cereal- Mi familia, mejor dicho, mis tres engreídas hermanas mayores, Son líderes de gimnacio. Yo quiero ser la lider y para eso tengo que tener un gran entrenamiento. Creo que sería mejor ganar la copa remolino ganando las cinco mini medallas de esta escuela, de esa forma podré tirar mi hermosa pokebola celeste en el medio de sus tres horrorosas caras!- ésto último lo dijo con un gran tono de superioridad

-La verdad es que yo quiero ser coordinadora para superar a mi mamá, cuando gane por fin un gran festival comenzaré a viajar por otro lugar que no sea Sinnoh- Contestó Dawn a la pregunta que hiso la pelicastaña anteriormente

-Por que Sinnoh no?, es una región muy bonita-

-Ya viajé, me gustaría recorrer nuevas regiones- Dawn

-Me gusta viajar-

El timbre sonó, señal de que ya tenían que entrar al salón

-Que materia tenemos ahorita?- Preguntó May. Aún no se sabía los horarios de memoria

-Literatura- Dawn

-La profesora es buena cuando esta de buen humor, lo que quiere decir que tiene un nuevo novio y no se viste de negro- Exclamó Misty

-Cuando está de mal humor es por que terminó con su novio, se viste de color negro y es muy mala-

-Tiene una personallidad bastante compleja-

* * *

><p>Dentro del salón todos rogaban que tenga un nuevo novio, no era muy lindo ver a la profesora de mal humor a diario<p>

-Hola mis lindos alumnos!-

Estaba de buen humor, se notaba en su expresión. Eso era bueno

-Buenos días profesora Hiraoka...- Respondieron todos al unisono

-No quiero que se desilusionen niños! pero tengo que cambiar las parejas del semestre pasado, pero voy a dejar que uno de ustedes, SOLO UNO pueda escoger a su compañero

Todos estaban rogando por que la profesora los elija, especialmente Marshall, si lo elegían iba a poder sentarse al lado de su amada Dawn

-Marshall, te gustaría elegir?-

-Claro que si profesora!- Se levantó de su lugar, fué al frente y miró a todos, mejor dicho a TODAS. La nueva era linda, pero nada se comparaba a su querida Dawn. Waterflower tenia buen cuerpo también, pero era demasiado agresiva. Dawn era la chica perfecta definitivamente- Dawn Hikari, profesora-

-QUE? Kendall Marshall? Apenas sé tu nombre! No hablo contigo desde que estabamos en primer año porque tuvimos que hacer un proyecto de historia-

Por un momento Dawn pudo sentir un sufrimiento que provenía de Marshall, ¿Así era como se sentía él con todo lo que le estaba diciendo?

-Esta bien...- Dijo Dawn despues de sentir esa horrible sensación

-Si!-

Cuando Marshall dijo ésto Dawn dejó de sentir esa inmnsa tristeza y sintió felicidad, pero... que era eso? ella no se sentía feliz ni triste hace cinco minutos... Eso era extraño...

-Bueno, los que siguen los voy a elegir yo niños- Dijo la profesora con su caracteristica sonrisa de dias felices- Muy pronto será el día de los enamorados! Estan felices?-

-El día de los enamorados es en 7 meses profesora- Dijo May con una sonrisa

-Eso no importa nueva! Vamos a formar parejas de niños con niñas y niñas con niños!- Dijo con estrellitas en los ojos- Tu- Señalando a May, ella automáticamente abrió los ojos con sorpresa- harias linda pareja con... Hastings!-

Drew abrió los ojos sorprendido. No había podido sacarse de la cabeza a esa chica, lo que menos le ayudaba era tener que sentarse con ella durante el resto del semestre. Cuando la miró a la cara se sonrrojó. Dios! No podía ser tan linda!

-Vamos! Que esperan!- May fué a sentarse al lado de Drew. Era muy lindo, tal vez es eso lo que la hacía popular. El aroma que éste desprendía era delcioso incluso para May, que lo que menos le importaban eran los hombres.

Ella creía que todos los hombres eran iguales, aprovechadores, holgazanes y se hacían los románticos cuando se les daba la gana. Pero Drew tenía algo diferente, tal vez él era... UN ELEGIDO! Pero... ya sabía que no tenía visiones, eso le pasaba a Misty. El comportamiento de Dawn en cuanto a los sentimientos de Kendall Marshall se sintió culpable, otro de los posibles dones descartados. ¿Que habilidad podía tener ese lindo chico?

-Waterflower, Oak-

Gary Oak se sentó al lado de Misty. Él la miraba de una manera muy acosadora que a Misty no le agradó en lo más minimo.

-Muy bien... Creo que son impares! Asi que dos niños tendrán que sentarse juntos! Vanderwall... tu sacaste malas notas el trimestre pasado... Asi que tu castigo será sentartre sin una chica...

Paul río con malicia- Que privilegio- dijo irónicamente

-Si te parece bien, te sentarás con Ketchum- Dijo la profesora

Paul rió otra vez- Dijo que me había sacado malas notas- Si me siento con mi mejor amigo, no Drew y teniendo en cuenta que es Ash, no voy a mejorar mis notas, en cambio creo que voy a empeorarlas-

-Tienen que aprender a trabajar en equipo-

La profesora terminó de poner a todos en equipos y comenzó la clase. Iban a leer un libro del genero fantástico. May miraba a Drew de reojo cada tanto así como él la miraba a ella. A pesar de que Drew no sabia aún con exactitud si tenía poderes intentaría leerle la mente a May, es decir, le gustaba, no podía negarlo, quería saber... que pensaba ella de él? y por que? Demonios! no iba a poder saberlo tan facilmente... podíá realmente leer las mentes? Ahora iba a descubrirlo.

En lo único que se concentró en ese momento -aprovechando que ella estaba prestando atención a la clase- era en saber que estaba pensando Mapple, así como lo hiso con Ash. La miró fijamente, hasta que sintió que algo salió de su cabeza, una sensación inexplicable para cualquiera, especialmente para él que lo único que le importaba eran los pokemón, y no leerle las mentes a las personas.

En vez de escuchar la voz de May Mapple diciendo lo que sea -así como le pasó con Ash- sintió que toda esa concentración que había adjuntado dentro de su cabeza, le rebotaba, lo que le dolió y le hizo provocar un quejido.

-Auch-

Dijo lo más bajo que pudo, no quería llamar la atención de nadie, aunque llamó la atención de May. Ella ya había notado que Drew tenía un Don, no sabía cual, aunque ya lo había desubierto. El chico lindo y popular tenía la habilidad de leer las mentes e intentó leersela a ella, aunque eso sería imposible. Conocía a mucha gente con ese don y sabía crear una barrera que lo repelía completamente muy bien. El dolor que sintió, fué a causa de que se autoleyó la mente debido a que rebotó con la barrera. Obviamente, si esa era la conclusión iba a poner las manos en el fuego e iba a preguntarle.

La clase terminó, en la próxima hora tendrían historia, genial, el reloj iba a tener todas las miradas encima hoy. Todos salieron del salón, exepto May que se quedó sentada. Drew estaba en camino a la puerta

-Oye- Dijo la castaña llamando la atención del peliverde

-Que pasa?- Contestó Drew sin mucho interés. Esa chica lo atraía y lo que menos quería en ese momento era enamorarse.

-Quisiste leerme la mente?- Estaba poniendo las manos en el fuego y los sabía pero no tenía otra opción. Quien no arriesga no gana o eso dicen.

Drew no entendía. Acaso, ella se habia dado cuenta? Como? puede leer las mentes de verdad?

-Si-

-Lo sabía, tienes un Don especial-

-Que es eso?-

-Es una habilidad especial que solo algunas personas tenemos. Generalmente es hereditario de cualquier pariente

- Como sabes que yo tengo uno? Tu tambien tienes un Don?

- Lo se porque controlo mi poder desde hace mucho. Además sentí cuando quisiste leerme la mente. Éste es mi don- Dijo desafiantemente.

Levantó su dedo indice de la mano derecha y lo apuntó hacia la taza que estaba sobre el escritorio del profesor, ésta comenzó a elevarse lentamente mientras los ojos de May se tornaban color celeste por completo. Cuando la taza llegó a su mano sus ojos volvieron a la normalidad. Drew parecía un poco asustado.

-Eres un fenómeno.-

-Tu también lo eres, solo que aún no controlas bien tus poderes. Puedes hacer mucho más que leer las mentes, pero todavía te falta descubrirlo.

-Oh, claro... la verdad no se por que, pero te creo-

-No puedes decirselo a nadie. Ni que tu tienes poderes ni que yo los tengo, debe ser un secreto-

-Claro-

-Adios Hastings-

-A- a- adios-

Esa chica definitivamente lo estaba volviendo loco.

* * *

><p><strong>Perdo<strong>**n por no actualizaaaarr!  
>si, colegio, que quieren que les diga! es una carcel infernal en donde solo te encierraan a estudiar y encima pruebas para casa<br>no puedo dedicar mi vida a el colegio!  
>eso es lo que la mayoria de los adultos no entienden... pero bueno que se les va a hacer<strong>

**Saluditosss!**

**~Guns N' Miley~  
><strong>


End file.
